narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eihei Uzumaki/Relationships
This is a section dedicated to the various relationships that Eihei has cultivated during her time as both a kunoichi of Konohagakure and Eigakure. More importantly, it includes those she has met during her years of travel as she dissected the complicated mess known as the House of X. Relationships Kanmi Uzumaki Satori Uzumaki Her path to redemption. A woman wallowing in years of misery and neglect, serving everyone at the expense of herself. It threatened to overwhelm her. At times it did. Yet she found a reason to fight through the pain, the fury. A child borne of her womb, a precious baby girl she would give anything to protect. A child she would raze town and break nations for. Satori became a focal point of her struggle, a guiding light that could very well lead her out in the future. The girl's spine, her keen eye, and sharp intuition and devil's tongue only made Eihei adore her further. Touched by the Satori's concern for her. It made her strive further, attempting to alleviate her child's worry. Wanting her to be able to live a happy life devoid of responsibilities. To have a childhood, something Eihei never truly enjoyed. The girl's laugh and smile became something Eihei desired completely. To see the mischievous twinkle in her daughter's jade gaze was her ambition. To make her child happy was what made the woman happy, doting on Satori as much as she could. Interestingly, Satori desired the same thing, cherishing her mother, wishing for her to be happy, to protect the woman who protected everyone else. Who was the anchor for everyone else. Yet the child worried that no one was her mother's bedrock, so she strived to become that. Her sentiments remain the same years later, with the two being at their happiest when together, even if they are working on the most rudimentary thing. Masumi Uzumaki If Satori is her soul, Masumi is Eihei's heart. The girl's giggly and giddy nature became an objection of adoration. The addition of bright pink hair meant a name: Bubblegum. Her little angel who could do no wrong, Masu's infectious joy brought warmth to a household chilled by its tragic past. Whether it was pillow fights, ice cream runs, or just playing a game of hide and seek, Masumi would fill it with life and meaning. To see that smile and hear that wonderful giggle proved Eihei's aim. Unconditional love for her baby girl as she showed her the ways of the world. Love that others would realize after what happened to her baby. Seeing her precious child dashed and shattered, her son-in-law to be bloody and battered, a rage that hadn't surfaced in decades roared to life. The hundreds of bandits that had besieged and nearly killed them both were slaughtered wholesale by Ei's hand. Murdered without a drop of remorse, corpses wiped from existence with a casual finger snap. To say her daughter's near death drove her to the edge of insanity is to underestimate the truth. To maim and nearly kill her heart is to ask for a gruesome, barbaric death by her hand. Such is the importance of Masumi. Raido